vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Firion
Summary Firion is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy II, and as such, the leader of the player's party. He is the adopted brother of Maria and Leon and he is the best friend of Guy. Firion is a youth from Fynn, who flees it as the Empire lays siege to and occupies it. In the Japanese Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū novelization, Firion was born in Salamand and was taken in by his adopted family after his parents' death. After his home is burned down and his adoptive parents murdered by the Palamecian army, he is critically wounded by several black knights while fleeing Fynn. Upon awakening, he finds himself in the remote rebel stronghold of Altair where he reunites with his close friends Maria and Guy. Upon realizing that Leon has been separated from them, Firion, Maria and Guy ask Princess Hilda if they could join the rebel army since they have nothing left to return to, together they work to defeat the Empire, take back Fynn, and save the world. Firion appears along with the Emperor in the Dissidia: Final Fantasy series and appears as a player character in the Spin-Off Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Firion is the first main character in the series with a default name and an actual storyline, unlike the playable characters of the original Final Fantasy. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Firion/Frioniel Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human Fighter/Rebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Extrasensory Perception (Was capable of sensing the dead in the epilogue), Magic, Energy Blasts (in the form of Ultima), Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the victim to the Void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (In possession of Ultima, a spell that in the back story sealed away the Palace of Hell, Pandaemonium, also proved capable of injuring Mateus with Ultima) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and contributed to killing Emperor Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable of Joseph by the end of the game) Striking Strength: Moon Class (The party is shown capable of harming Dark Emperor Mateus with physical attacks in a scripted cutscene) Durability: Moon level (The party is shown capable of tanking Mateus' most powerful spell, Starfall, in a scripted cutscene) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended human melee range with swords/spears/axes/etc, dozens of meters with long bow, likely dozens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: A variety of different weapons ranging from swords to bow and arrow (primarily the Masamune or Ragnarok) Intelligence: Master of various forms of combative weapon styles, played significant roles in infiltration missions against the empire Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Firion casts fire on the target. *'Blizzard:' Firion casts ice on the target. *'Thunder:' Firion casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Firion poisons his target. *'Drain:' Firion saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Same as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Firion puts his target to sleep. *'Stun:' Firion paralyzes his target. *'Stop:' Firion freezes his target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Firion's target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Firion casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Firion debuffs his target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Firion turns his target into a toad. *'Break:' Firion petrifies his target. *'Death:' Firion casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Firion banishes his target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Firion enrages his target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Firion speeds time around him, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Firion makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Firion heals his target. *'Life:' Firion revives his target. *'Esuna:' Firion cures any status ailments on his target. *'Barrier:' Firion casts a spell on himself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Firion increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Firion increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Firion increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Firion removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Firion shrinks his target *'Silence:' Firion makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Firion inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Firion slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Firion swaps his health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Firion makes his opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Firion casts holy magic on the target. *'Ultima:' Firion casts the ultimate magic spell, heavily damaging all enemies. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Firion can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but he cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Firion casts the ultimate white magic, bringing his enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all his magic power. *'Destroy:' Firion casts the ultimate black magic, bringing his enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and himself, at the cost of all his magic power. Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess (sans Firion having learned and mastered Ultima by the cutscene in Soul of Rebirth), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Firion has at his disposal at the start of a match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Bow Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Rage Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 5